The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a pitch bearing and, more particularly, to a reverse curvature compliant pitch bearing.
In current configurations of main rotors of helicopters or rotormachines, a significant percentage of the loads acting on the blades are transmitted to the central hub through elastomeric bearings. In addition to this load transference, these bearings allow the blades to pitch in response to pilot input through the various control systems on board. The magnitude of the loads acting on the bearings and the space constraints of the rotor configurations present a significant challenge to designing a set of bearings and a connecting block that have acceptable component lives.